


Which Side to Take?

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 26- WipeoutPoseidon thinks upon Percy and Annabeth's upcoming attack on the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Which Side to Take?

It could be a complete wipeout of their forces, or it could be a decisive victory by the demigods. Despite what fae hinted, Zeus didn’t seem particularly worried about all of that.  
I, on the other hand, was very much so.  
I didn’t get as much respect as I was due, I’d dealt with that for many years, but now I was damn near sick of it. If it couldn’t be me, why not my son, the strongest demigod ever?  
He was better than all the other demigods of the past. Heracles and all the other heroes may have fought long and hard, but there was no way any of them could have come almost close to beating us.  
Percy and Annabeth were in a class of their own. Percy certainly held the physical power. I could not control any liquid other than water, that was how it had always been, but Percy had transcended that boundary. He had become more powerful that he should have ever been able to.   
Annabeth’s lack of tangible powers did not make her useless. She was definitely the mastermind behind all of this. No one else would think so hard about their actions. Their side was well prepared for the eventuality of war, and I did not doubt that she could defeat us, even if we were not out of practise.  
Athena didn’t want to fight her, but felt obligated to. I felt no such obligation to Zeus, who had dismissed me for centuries. I would not involve myself in this conflict, I would let the demigods win, and live my own peaceful existence somewhere deep in the ocean. If I stayed away, perhaps some of the other gods would follow.


End file.
